Thank you
by Sindalstar
Summary: First date's are always nerve wrecking huh? Fox/Wolf Yaoi Fluffy love. Don't like no read, k? Wonderful


_Time to get the fluffy brain cells workin!_

_Acting on a reviewers suggestion_

_So thanks for that_

_Disclaimer: I no own this game, the characters, or anything inside it. Just the plot_

_-_

_Thank You...  
_

_-_

"One of those please" the lupine said, pointing to a bouquet

The squirrel store clerk raised a brow that Wolf "Of course" turning round and retrieving a carefully arranged set of roses that were white, pink and red "Special occasion sir?"

"Something like that…" Wolf said, leaning against the table, looking as anti social and tough as possible. Hence why the store clerk was wondering whom in the galaxy it was for. The lupine had just waltzed in and asked for a bouquet more or less most popularly asked for dates. If that was the case, who in their right mind would date him?

"Here you are sir" The squirrel said, handing it over politely, and Wolf could feel the smaller male's shivers through them. Clearly he was either shy, or just plain scared of him.

"Thank you" Wolf said softly, paid and left the floral shop as quick as possible. People were walking along their way all over the place; cars zoomed and hovered around like lightening in the midday light. No one would really notice Wolf walking quietly and stoically to his own car, getting inside as the door slid up, placing the flowers he had been clutching tight within his paws on the passenger seat and flying off.

Wolf breathed a sigh of relief in the safety of seclusion. His vehicle had black windows, so it wasn't easy to see who was inside.

Glancing to the right of him and taking his focus away from the road momentarily, since the car was currently in an automatic zone of the highway, a safety measure installed into all vehicles to reduce accidents from careless driving and automatically drove each car along the straight marked area. He sighed again, and gripped the wheel only slightly tighter

"I wonder if he likes romantic guys…" Wolf said suddenly to himself "I guess everyone does right? But not too romantic, otherwise it gets boring and corny and that's not gonna fly with him"

Taking his left and looking back to his front, Wolf O'Donnel continued to talk himself through his current mission at current time:

A date with Fox Mccloud…his FIRST date with Fox Mccloud…and hopefully not last date…with Fox Mccloud.

"Ok, we already talked about random stuff before this, when we bumped into each other. That cut's the general stuff like 'what do you do nowerdays' out of the question. So what should we talk about…maybe we shouldn't talk…maybe we should talk as little as possible and just do whatever we're doing…but then maybe he'll think I'm not trying and doing it against my will or I'm not having a good time…I could ask about some personal tings like what he enjoys doing, yea, never asked him anything about that. But I can't get too personal, just the surface stuff, Casual junk to show I care…"

Another left and off the highway… "He said I should pick him up and I can decide on a place…but where the fuck do I take him? Maybe somewhere fancy…nah, he might think I'm trying too hard, and besides fancy isn't my thing…maybe…uhhh…nah"

It took a few seconds to realize he was at his apartment building, and that he was just sitting in the car with the engine on. Frustrated, mostly with himself, he turned it out, got out and made his way inside.

'I can't try too hard…but I can't try too little either…so how hard am I supposed to fucking try? I really really really don't want to mess up here.' Wolf thought to himself as he took the elevator up to his floor, not forgetting the flowers once again securely fastened in his grip, so hard it might be damaging the stems of the flowers 'Isn't there like, a book or something you can read for this shit?'

The swish of the doors opening alerted him from his mind's playground and he walked, but rather trudged, to his apartment. Sliding his keycard in the little hole and stepping inside his plainly decorated apartment, he sighed. He placed the flowers carefully on his coffee table and sat on the couch. His muzzle buried into his cupped paws and his eyes lidded shut.

'Ok…deep breathes…deep clean breathes. You can do this Wolf, you can. It's just a date…with Fox Mccloud…the guy you've had a crush on for like 4-5 freakin years…all you need to do…is be caring…that's all right? He'll like that, me showing my caring side…yea'

Wolf smiled softy and kept his eyes closed, his mind wandering off into his little paradise. That little paradise everyone has their happy place. Wolf's was lying on a bed in his birthday suit with Fox close by, them cuddling and kissing and such, saying mushy stuffy to teach other.

'Fox…I beg ya…please love me like I do you...I won't force you...please'

---

"A walk in the park sounds nice Wolf" Fox said

Wolf breathed a silent sigh of relieve. Thank god he picked something sentimental enough not be considered as trying to be cheap, which he wasn't.

"So uh, let's go?" said Wolf, trying his best not to show he was so nervous his legs would give in at any second.

Fox smiled and nodded. Wolf smirked softly 'honestly, he looked just like a little cub when he does that…damn he's so fucking cute'

Wolf didn't take the car he had used to drive to Fox's placed. They walked instead, since it wasn't far from Corneria Park, and they were going to be walking anyway, so they figured it didn't make much sense to drive.

Wolf walked with his hands in his pockets, not knowing where else to put them at current mind set and trudged along while looking forward, a little at the people walking on the pavement…and occasionally shifting his gaze right to Fox for about too seconds.

Fox didn't seem bothered or nervous at all. He just smiled a soft smile, looked forward and walked along. Wolf grinned a bit more again. It was a little odd seeing Fox in regular clothing. All he ever saw was his merc uniform. Nice to know Fox actually had a taste in clothing, because the old stuff was a bit boring. But, that was merc days, so he wasn't really expected to wear anything interesting or flashing. It's wasn't like he was supposed to impress anyone…even though he did.

Wolf wondered if people were watching them walk together like that. A big wolf and a fox with a bouquet in hand, that did look a bit gay didn't it? Wolf had always been a little scared of what people think of him. But he wouldn't let it spoil his date. Not this time. He wasn't going to give shit about what people thought. No ways

The lupine turned his head again and watched Fox walk, a smile sweeping over his muzzle slowly. It always was like that whenever he did anything related to Fox these days. He watched the way Fox's hips moved as he walked. The way his tail would silently swish and flick in the air, and Wolf remembered his thoughts of cuddling it, since it looked so soft. He just watched Fox, the entire time, and silently pointed out everything that was wonderful about him in his mind's eye. They were supposed to be rivals, but he already knew so much about him.

"Wolf?"

"Huh? What?" Wolf blinked and jerked his head to Fox

"We're here"

Wolf blinked and looked up comically at the little banner-like sigh above the entrance of the park, with a clear 'Cornernia Park' Written on it in bold letters and fancy colouring to make it look attractive. Along the side was a little 'rule' board.

Wolf scratched the back of his head bashfully and grinned sheepishly "Sorry"

The walk continued on. All kinds of people were at the park. Some where having a picnic, some where playing with their children, some where sitting on a bench doing whatever, this including kissing. There were a few little shops here and there for candy and such, but otherwise it was a giant field of trees and grass with paving.

"I like it here" Fox said after walking over the pavement with Wolf for about a minute, having stopped.

"Why's that?" Wolf asked, stopping as well

"It's always so…happy. You don't see lasers blasting around and people trying to kill each other" Fox said

"Yea, that is a nice trait to a place"

They stood in silence for a few seconds…"So uh, what's your hobbies Fox?"

"Oh, reading I guess. I don't really have many of them, so I do whatever really." Fox started walking again, but over the grass this time "How about you?"

Wolf hesistated for a second, blushed and said something

"What?" Fox said, not hearing

Wolf mumbled the answer out again, but loud enough "I like writing poetry"

"Seriously?" Fox raised a brow and looked amazed…and really amused

"Yea…in my diary most of the time" Wolf said, conveniently leaving out that at least 65% of said poetry was about Fox. Not something you say to someone on a first date.

"You keep a diary?" Fox asked, looking even more amazed and amused

Wolf growled out a hesitant "Yea"

"That's so sweet. Big tough Wolf O'Donnel keeps a diary with poetry it in. Who woulda known?" Fox said, chuckling

"Hey, everyone has embarrassing secrets ok?" Wolf said

"I know I do" Fox said "But you're not hearing them"

"Not Fair. I told you one, you have to tell me one." Wolf said, pointing in a joking accusing way

"…I'll tell you later, depending how all this goes" Fox said slyly.

Wolf sighed, meaning to sound a bit frustrated by it, but actually it sounded more like a content sigh. The two of them continued to pad along the green grass. A rabbit was selling cotton candy at a stand, and Fox made Wolf buy a stick of it for him. Cotton candy seemed more like a carnival eatable to Wolf but he didn't mind much. Fox had given him the cutest look when he asked and pointed specifically to the pink coloured one, since it came in purple and blue as well.

Wolf chuckled softly while he watched Fox tear off piece after piece of pink fluffy cotton candy. Fox hadn't noticed but some of it had gotten on his nose, which Wolf found adorable.

"Have you always looked like a cub?" Wolf asked suddenly

"Huh?"

"I mean, geez, no offence, but you're acting just like a kid" Wolf said with a rather wide smile

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fox asked, looking serious

"Well, it's just. When you're in an arwing and blasting me out of the sky, you're always…or were always so serious and leaderly and in control and that shit. But if I look at you today…you're smling all the time, you're a little ball of energy, you pouted when you asked me to buy you something as if I needed the extra convincing, theirs a piece of cotton candy on your nose and you got all offended like any child would when they get their imperfections pointed out"

Fox stopped walking, and blinked at Wolf "I do?"

"Yes, you do. Never woulda thunk it, but you do" Wolf said as he stopped as well "But my all means, keep it that way. Cub Fox is a lot more adorable and bearable than serious merc Fox…even though serious merc Fox has an arousing air about him" Wolf said, and felt like he was blabbering a little too much.

Fox blinked again, then abruptly plopped himself on the ground and grinned mischievously.

Wolf sat himself down himself, flowing along with the lead even though he had no idea what Fox had in mind.

"Hey Wolf. When did you find out you were gay?" Fox asked after a few seconds of getting into a comfortable position against the prickly grass

Wolf's eyes widened suddenly at the private question. Though, he figured it wouldn't be so bad to answer. It's not like he was talking to some random person. He was talking to Fox, someone he was planning to live with. He might as well know the odd and end things about him, since they were bound to come up sometime.

"…More or less when I started being a Mercenary" Wolf answered, and thinking '_More or less being the day we first crossed paths_.' Wolf reflected the subject "How about you?"

"After I turned 17, academy years, locker rooms, nuff said" Fox replied, noshing on more of the fluffy treat. "Hmm…well, how did you end up being a mercenary anyway?"

"Is this the questions part of the date? Ok" Wolf thought back on that one "Well, growing up was never really easy for me, I got mixed up in all the bad places, and I didn't really have mother or father support to steer me away from all the junk. Figured I might as well do something interesting with my life" Wolf said '_And it turned out to have one of the best ripple effects in the history of forever'_

"Since you're going to ask anyway, you should actually know I just really wanted to follow in my dad's footsteps. You know, make him proud of me and all. It's why I joined so early"

Wolf nodded softly, then smirked "Is it my turn?"

"Sure"

"Why did you accept my offer to go on a date?" Wolf asked, he hadn't actually meant to ask it, and he almost kicked himself after it left his muzzle. He kinda just sorta blurted it out without thinking

Fox grinned, "Did you think I would say no?"

"Well…yea, I thought you would. It's a weird question, and even weirder considering out past"

"Then why did you ask if you thought I would say no?" Fox asked, biting the last of his cotton candy away.

Wolf watched the vulpine savour his last bit, sucking on it inside his maw, and suddenly became extremely jealous of that candy. "Because I said I 'thought' you would say no, I never said you 'were' going to say no. I had to take the chance didn't I? Not trying is like giving up already, and I don't give up until I'm shot down"

"Then shouldn't you have given up a long time ago, cause I've shot you down a lot of times already"

Wolf laughed at this "I guessed, but I guess you need a special gun to shoot me down"

Fox grinned and looked down at the flowers still relevant to him, having placed them neatly in his lap. "Glad I didn't use it…and I don't think I ever will"

Wolf could only smile at the small statement…it had successfully made his day.

---

"Thanks for the fun time Wolf" Fox said as they stood in front of his door. It was one of those moments, the end of the date was coming, and the date itself was rather fruitful. Then there was the awkward moment that would surely and always come when two had to part ways after enjoying the other's company for so long.

"My pleasure…" Wolf replied, and once again he was in the red zone of not knowing what to do next.

"Now…where the hell did I put my key card" Fox mumbled to himself, reaching in his jeans pockets for them.

"Hey, does this mean we're…ya know…" Wolf started asking, but couldn't bring himself to finish the question properly.

"Together?" Fox suggested

"…Yea…"

" I sure hope so" Fox replied, finally getting his key card out and sliding it in the slot, making the mechanized door swoosh open. The vulpine smiled at the lupine in front of him.

Wolf smiled, and since doing something on impulse seemed to be working for the canine for the past two days, he did what came to his mind. Quickly he leaned forward, gently wrapped his arms around Fox and pulled him close so their bodies touched.

Wolf only heard part of a gasp as his lips pressed into Fox's. For the first time in his life a wonderful burning warm feeling swept over his body, the feeling of passion stirring inside of him and waiting to burst out. His muzzled tilted and his grip never wavered, a deep murr worked its way out his lips was he felt Fox's lips parting. They shared a sacred first kiss, deep and passionate as neither fought for tongue dominance but rather more content with rubbing up against each other in an affectionate act. Wolf felt the embrace being returned, and gently the stroked along the fur of Fox Mccloud.

Wolf broke away slowly, released his grip, and promptly blushed while he took Fox's paw in his. Fox had a dazzled dreamish look on his face, one that was both priceless and beautiful at the same time.

"Thanks" Fox muttered out, after a few moments of staring up into Wolf's eyes

"No…" Wolf lifted Fox's paw, kissed it gently, and let it go "Thank you"

-

_Well?_

_Comments?_

_Reviews?_

_Please people, I need to reviews?  
What am I doing right, what am I doing wrong?_

_I need to know these things, as a writer_

_Much love  
_


End file.
